The Terrain Of Magical Expertise: Merciless
by GenericDemonFromHell
Summary: Before she could treat the wound GC said something that caused everyone's blood to freeze. "Mercenaries."


Alpha's fingers nervously drummed against the rock he was hiding behind as he waited for his friends to return from the demon town they had entered to pick up supplies in. Although he knew it was completely necessary, it still made him anxious whenever they left him alone. After what felt like hours for the poor angel boy, he heard familiar voices calling his name.

"Over here!" He called, waving them over to his hiding place. They all made their way over to him fairly quickly, Kirbopher being the first to arrive due to being the quickest out of all of them, and the fact that he wasn't carrying any bags.

"Heh, hope you didn't miss me too much." Kirb remarked as he stopped in front of his friend.

""Kinda hard for him to miss you since when you're always in his face." Flamey teased as she caught up, much to the chagrin of the imp-like demon.

"Hey! At least I'm not the one always flirting with him." The sword wielder retaliated, making little kissy faces to drive it in harder and piss off the brunette more.

"Now, now, Squire and Lady Flamegirl, don't you think such rambunctiousness should be saved till after we give Sir Alpha his gift?" Nylocke interrupted, trying to break up the fight before it could start.

That managed to pull Alpha's attention off his squabbling friends as confusion struck him.

"A gift? For me?" He questioned, surprised at the suddenness and slightly excited at the prospect.

"Yeah, we decided that since this place is kind of dangerous to you, we'd get you a shield." Kirb explained, sheathing his sword that he had apparently drawn and moved to pull something from one of the bags Nylocke was holding.

"You mean the mark of Orion?" Alpha asked as excitement bubbled up within him. Having a defensive tool in the shape of the symbol of a god would be incredibly cool to him and he couldn't stop a huge grin from forming on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, that." Kirb responded as he pulled the shield out of the bag and handed it to the redhead.

Alpha felt slightly embarrassed taking it, not entirely sure what to say to such a nice notion.

"U-uh, thanks guys. I really appreciate it." He said while starting to retreat into his scarf.

"No problem, man." The imp assured the uncomfortable angel.

"Yeah, really, Alpha. We all decided you needed a way to defend yourself after what happened last time." Flamey added in, concern mixed in with her contented tone.

Alpha winced at what she said, looking down at where he was struck in that battle with the mercenary, although they had managed to fix the scorch marks. He was quickly snapped out of his reminiscing however, as Nylocke spoke up.

"Indeedly so, Sir Alpha! After the dastardly deed of the foul mercenary, it was decided among us comrades that we would gift thou with a shield worthy of thine name to protect thy self." Nylocke proclaimed, drawing his sword and shoving it into the air as he jumped up and yelled,

"Nylocke! Master of gifting his friends with fantastic gifts worthy of their names!"

"He is correct, we all believed it would be beneficial for you." Gamecrazed said in his usual monotone, wrapping his wings up to resemble someone crossing their arms.

Alpha just stood there, smiling at all his friends' support.

"Thanks guys." He expressed in a grateful tone, while finally looking over the object in his hand. It appeared to be made out of some green gem, and four parts of it levitated around the middle part and it was very light and thin. It also lacked a handle to hold and before Alpha could ask, Kirb spoke up.

"You wear it on your arm, it should stay there if you will it hard enough, but there's a little catch, it's blood bound, it requires a drop of its user blood to work properly." Kirb explained while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

That slightly horrified the angel, no tool in heaven required _blood_ to function, but he didn't say anything and just nodded, holding out his hand.

The imp-like demon drew his sword and carefully pricked his angel friend's hand, causing the redhead to wince. He carefully moved it over his brand new shield and let a drop fall on it. The red only tarnished it for second before it was absorbed, and Alpha instantly moved it over his right arm, where he willed it to stay and it did, leaving him amazed.

"Pretty cool huh?" Flamegirl chuckled while pulling out some disinfectant and bandages out of her bag, since the wound wouldn't be closing for a while because of the ill effects of being separated from the source of their power did to angels.

Before she could treat the wound GC said something that caused everyone's blood to freeze.

"Mercenaries."

Not even two seconds after he said it two forms landed on the ground in front of them.

One of them was short with a strange trench coat like disguise with a fedora adorned atop their head and a mask that looked like a beast spirit and the other was very tall in a shirt with long sleeves, tights, gloves and a mask that was a hat that covered their head and just a green generic circle that covered their face.

"Now whats has we gots here? A buncha motherscratchers just asking to be robbed? Don't mind if we do!" The smaller one blabbered while making expressive hand gestures. The taller one didn't seem amused and just face palmed.

"Shut. The Fuck. Up. And just rob them!" He commanded while throwing a punch at Nylocke, but before it could connect, Gamecrazed morphed into a hand and pulled him underground and reappeared farther away, causing the mercenary to chase after them.

"Yous don't have to be so bossy, sheesh." The beast one muttered, summoning a bomb and chucking it at Kirb.

"SHIT!" The sword wielder exclaimed before he was blasted sky high.

"Kirb!" Alpha and Flamey cried out in unison while the mercenary was laughing and running around them while chucking more bombs.

Alpha managed to bat some away with his shield and Flamey blew up some before they could make it towards them with her fireballs. The angel reached for his friend's hand but stopped before he took it, looking up at her for her approval and when she nodded he took it and closed his eyes, focussing on the energy again and borrowing some of it.

The redhead charged forward and threw his shield at their attacker, which by some miracle connected and caused him to trip, and then ran towards him and punched him in the face with his flaming fist, sending his mask flying.

"Ow! That is not cool, nots cool at a- Oh no." The mercenary began before he realized the crucial item he was missing.

Underneath the mask was a face with black sclera and red irises and two fluffy beast ears instead of pointy demon ones.

Alpha's eyes widened as he recognized what he saw. This was a type of being called an animalistic, those who had their spirits touch beast spirits on the way to reincarnation and inherited some traits, and he was friends with one back in heaven.

Before he could recover from the discovery, large clawed hands emerged from the long sleeves of the trench coat and scratched his stomach, causing him to jerk back in pain.

"Looks like the gig is up!" The mercenary admitted, throwing the fedora off his head which revealed messy brown hair and made his ears easier to see, and then threw off his trench coat to let out furry wings and a bushy ringtail patterned tail unfurl itself.

"What the hell is that?" Flamegirl questioned, looking incredulously at the almost demon in front of her.

"Rood." The very offended animalistic responded. "I am part spirit, almost fully part demon, and all part awesome! Everyone wishes they coulds be even a little bit as awesome as me!"

The fire demon just rolled her eyes at that and shot fireballs at him, which he avoided by leaping into the air and swerving about.

"Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!" He taunted while making little faces at her in the air. He summoned another bomb and threw it at her, but she blew it up before it could even get to close to her, or away from him, causing him to come crashing down with a comically loud and exaggerated scream.

He moved to get up again, but as he did, Nye and GC came running to their sides.

"Worry not, fair comrades! Sir Gamecrazed and I have run off that cowardly mercenary and have come to assist thee into doing the same!" The dragon of the cold steel exclaimed while pumping his sword in the air.

The costume-less mercenary looked over his opposing numbers and seemed to give a great big 'nope' and turned around, about to run with his tail between his legs, before a sword struck him in the gut, and powerful wind magicks were used to send him blasting off.

"I don't like this." He uttered before he was completely out of sight.

Standing where he once was, was a panting swordsman sheathing his sword. The sword wielder looked up to his friends and smiled.

"So, what did I miss?"

 **A/N: It's 1:30 AM and I'm exhausted, but this was fun to write so no complaints from me. Yes, I know Orion isn't a god, I don't care. I found it amusing while writing GC's dialogue to imagine big ol' scary demon GC talking with his show voice, that would not fit him at all even though I like that voice. Also, so many characters and so much fluff at the beginning, that was difficult for me to write since the words felt so boring to put down. Also, I want to bring up that that animalistic stuff probably isn't AU canon, but I still liked the idea and wanted to keep it. Speaking of animalistic, I feel like Rockoon would totally wear a trench coat and fedora like they did in old 80's cartoons. I'm just going to stop here in case I ramble more because I am really tired and sick.**


End file.
